Psicosis de Nerviosismo
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y así era como él, Hououin Kyouma, lograba que ella, su querida asistente Makise Kurisu, se pusiera nerviosa con apenas una o dos acciones de su parte. (Okabe x Kurisu) (La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, créditos a su creador/a).


**Steins;Gate **

**-/-/-**

**Summary:**_ Y así era como él, Hououin Kyouma, lograba que ella, su querida asistente Makise Kurisu, se pusiera nerviosa con apenas una o dos acciones de su parte._

**Nota: **_Segundo intento de viñeta. _

**-/-/-**

**"Psicosis de Nerviosismo" **

**-/-/-**

Se sorprendió de verlo allí, sentado al final del aula, junto a la ventana, observándola con sus ojos dorados cálidos y hechizantes.

Movió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos debía concentrarse en lo que seguiría diciendo, no debía permitir que la presencia del idiota de Okabe la perturbara. Así que haciendo gala de su frialdad, tomó el micrófono y siguió impartiendo su clase.

No pensaba que se quedaría las dos horas restantes, pero lo hizo. No tomó apunte alguno, aunque llevaba su bolso cruzado consigo, solo la miraba y de vez en cuando, sus ojos se perdían en el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Tenía sus nervios crispados. ¿Qué había ido a hacer? La clase terminó sin percance alguno, se despidió de sus alumnos y se volvió para borrar lo escrito anteriormente en el blanco pizarrón.

—Una clase magnífica, mi querida _Christina_... —lo escuchó decir, su tono era imperioso con ese aire dramático que siempre sabía poner.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así —bufó con cierta molestia, siguiendo su labor—. Además, ¿qué te ha traído aquí? Es extraño, siempre sueles irte con Hashida —incluso a la distancia que estaban, lo escuchó suspirar.

—¿Qué no puede un científico loco como yo ver cómo le va a su asistente sin su ayuda y presencia? —declaró con imperiosidad, provocando que ella se volviera hacia el frente.

—Okabe —deletreo —¿qué pasa? Y ya te he dicho que no soy tu asistente —espetó, caminando hacía él con sus brazos cruzados.

—Yo solo... —fue a tomar su móvil pero Kurisu se lo arrebató.

—Vas a decirme que pasa ahora mismo, ¡y no trates de engañarme porque sé cuando mientes! —el ceño de Kurisu estaba fruncido y Okabe la miró, ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Cómo que sabes cuando...?

—Tus pupilas se dilatan ligeramente y sueles torcer un poco los labios en las comisuras —suspiró, hablando sin pensar, hasta que se percató de lo que dijo—. ¡N-no es como si yo me hubiese pasado mucho rato mirando tus ojos o tus labios inconscientemente...!

Okabe sonrió tenuemente.

—Volví a perderte... —su rostro adquirió el cariz serio de cuando sufría el asalto intenso de sus vivencias en las otras líneas mundiales —por un milisegundo, te perdí de nuevo —él busco la mano de ella, entrelazando sus dedos—. Hice todo aquello para que tú y Mayuri vivieran sus vidas sanas y salvas; y aunque sé que ya están a salvo, a veces puedo revivir con total claridad cuando... —y se acalló, pasando saliva secamente.

—Okabe... —a veces lo odiaba, a veces no lo comprendía, pero en su corazón sabía ya la respuesta audible a sus sentimientos.

—Vine porque temí por un segundo que estuve soñando todo este tiempo —se llevó su otra mano a la frente —que realmente no había logrado nada y te había perdido —su mandíbula estaba apretada y el agarre en la mano de Kurisu más fuerte.

—Okabe —lo llamó con firmeza, él mantenía sus labios apretados y sus ojos mirando hacia abajo —mírame —dejando el móvil de Okabe sobre el pupitre, con la mano ahora libre acarició su mejilla, donde percibió su ya incipiente barba de medio día—. Soy yo, estoy aquí.

Él sonrió de medio lado y la miró, sintiéndose perdido en esos intensos ojos grises que lo miraban con preocupación.

—Lo sé —con su otra mano, Okabe acarició una de las sonrosadas mejillas de ella —créeme que lo sé. Eres una excelente asistente, _Christina_, preocupándote por tu maestro de esta manera —dijo con jovialidad, provocando un rictus en los labios de ella.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el _idiota_ con delirios de grandeza. Se apartó de él y se dio la vuelta.

—¡B-bueno! Ya que estás seguro, te puedes marchar, aún tengo que terminar aquí —espetó, con el nerviosismo tiñendo su voz—. ¡Y ya estoy harta de decirte que no soy tu asistente y que no hay ningún _"tina"_ en mi nombre! —Okabe sí que sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas.

Lo escuchó reír y el sonido del pupitre siendo arrastrado cuando se puso de pie. Kurisu tomó el borrador para limpiarlo cuando lo sintió acercarse a sí.

Okabe se colocó junto a ella, poniéndola nerviosa, pero más nerviosa se puso cuando él tomó uno de sus largos mechones _(provocándole una sensación de déjà vu cuando lo hizo)_ más nerviosa aún, cuando lo llevó hasta sus labios, dejando un beso en ellos.

Kurisu sintió sus rodillas aflojarse, su rostro enrojecer más aún que sus cabellos y sus nervios a flor de piel.

—Hasta más tarde, Kurisu —y sin más se marchó, dejándola ahí con sus latidos retumbando en sus oídos.

¡Maldito Okabe con esa estúpida necesidad de ponerla nerviosa! Pero algún día...

¡Algún día se la cobraría!

**-/-/-**

Lo siento mis lectores NaruSaku, me he dejado invadir por otra pareja... ¡Oh Lord! Otro intento de viñeta.

La sensación de déjà vu que tiene Kurisu cuando Okabe toma sus mechones es de cuando él la ve de nuevo, después de haberlo visto morir _(capítulo 2)_ que él se queda totalmente sorprendido, tocándola, para ver si era real _(creí que era necesario aclarar). _

Y sin más, espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
